ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Knowles abduction
The Knowles abduction experience concerns the Knowles family who were abducted by a UFO on 21 January 1988 near the Western-South Australian border. UFO encounter Faye Knowles, 48, and her three sons Sean, 21, Patrick, 24, and Wayne, 18, were travelling by car through the desert region of on 21 January 1988."The Nullarbor Plain Case". UFOs: The Military Unmasked. Archived from the original on 7 September 2012. Retrieved 6 November 2013. They were travelling from their home in , on their way to , driving along Eyre Highway.ABC.au, The Daily Mirror, UFO Attacks Family They were near , a tiny outpost at the Western-South Australian border,Red Bull, The Knowles Family, by Cam Hassard, 02/18/2018 when at about 5:30 AM a “huge bright glowing object” stopped on the road in front of them. Mrs. Knowles, who was driving a new Ford Telstar, swerved to miss it. :Sean: “It was a weird looking thing and we stopped to go back and have a look,” but “We became scared and ran back to the car to get away, even though we did not get a close look. It chased us and mum was flooring it along the highway. We were doing about 110km/h when it came over us and suddenly lifted the car off the road. We felt the thump on the roof and then it started lifting us. We were frightened and began to yell but our voices had changed.” Flooring the car in fear, the family later told police that a light beam yanked the car into the air before plunging it to the ground, disabling the tires and filling the cabin with an eerie grey mist and a foul smell. "I felt like my brain was being sucked out," said eldest son, Patrick afterward. When the UFO released the car “the family stopped, changed the blown out tyre, and drove to a roadhouse at Mundrabilla.” They met a truck driver who said a bright glowing object had followed him west along the highway less than one hour earlier. The Knowles family got in their car and drove 800km to where they reported their experience to police, still shaken from their encounter. Abduction case In ufology, the Knowles encounter is considered a UFO abduction case. The report says that “When the UFO released the car the family stopped, changed the blown out tyre, and drove to a roadhouse at Mundrabilla.” In the moment “the family stopped”, after they were released by the UFO, this may have been a point of “missing time” before changing out the tyre. The details in the Knowles’ case have many similarities to the Cahill abduction. In both cases they also experienced a “fowl smell”. In fact, the smell in the Cahill case seemed to trigger in Kelly Cahill’s mind that she had lost track of at least one hour.Booth, B. J. UFO Casebook, The Kelly Cahill Encounter, 11/16/2002 Experiencing “missing time” is a common phenomenon during UFO abduction experiences. Many seek hypnosis therapy to help “remember” any lost memories of their experience. References Category:South Australia Category:Western Australia Category:Australia Category:Abductions